Talk:Ginko (Mushi)/@comment-37.160.100.42-20181201035408/@comment-27002267-20181201090819
"The Ginko are silver, glowing, blind fish that swim within the darkness of the Tokoyami." They essentially ''live ''within the Tokoyami itself. In fact, they can't be found anywhere else in the Mushi World. Ginko did not just accidentally "fall inside''"'' the Tokoyami and'' happened'' to meet the Ginko. The Tokoyami are mushi themselves, they're not just voids of darkness. They are living, and Ginko was swallowed by one. These two mushi essentially work together to feed off living beings, hence I wouldn't say that meeting both is uncommon. You mentioned that Ginko only emit its light when feeding - well the victim being eaten here is Ginko himself. The Tokoyami usually consume weaker mushi, so Nui generalized it as such, but in rare occasions they also consume human memories as well. Basically, the Ginko emit its light when the Tokoyami swallows a victim, which in Ginko's case is himself. "When a living being is exposed to the light emitted by the Ginko for a long time, they turn into Tokoyami. This is also how the Tokoyami came into existence." I was referring to the Ginko that resided inside the Tokoyami that it was the one that transforms the victim, but the Tokoyami can actually consume you as well, though by transformation or taking your life I am not sure. "If attacked, the human must remember one thing, but sacrifice all other memories to the mushi in order to get away. If the victim cannot remember anything, he or she will be consumed." Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/Mushishi/wiki/index The amount of times is not the measurement that should be used, but rather the duration of time that humans can be exposed to the Ginko before being transformed. You cannot say that just because you were exposed to the Ginko once, regardless of whether it was 10 seconds or 10 minutes, you will not transform into the Tokoyami. The time it takes for the victim to escape is the deciding factor of whether the victim will transform or not as well as the amount of exposure time that the victim can withstand in the future. Ginko was at risk of being transformed or consumed by the Ginko and/or the Tokoyami, and he used the sole method that gave him a chance to escape - closing one of his eyes. "it just happens because the author didnt have the will of writing a good background story. how can i say? it works, but isnt really logic." Have you heard of the term "Gaps and Silences"? If you haven't, here's a definition: "Gaps and silences are forms of incompleteness in texts where readers are invited to make their own connections to the story through prior experience or simply through the power of imagination." No text can offer a complete and balanced view on the whole story, and there are bound to be gaps, or as you call it, "plot holes", especially in a episode-restraint series like Mushishi. The World of Mushishi is full of mysteries, and it is whether or not you choose to take it in a negative or positive way that determines whether or not you appreciate the author's style of writing. If you still choose to believe that the author's way of writing is naive, child-like or ridiculous, go ahead. It's your own opinion after all, and I will respect it. It just means that you will find the fascinating world of Mushishi a little less interesting.